


Remember Me

by vanityaffair



Series: Lyrical Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Furry, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my sexual lyrical series I'm starting now,Lyrical Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the rest is inside of the story.

Title:Remember Me

Rating:Explict

Pairing:F/F

Catagory:Original Work

Preview:One stab to hurt could've ended my life.One stab to my heart could've ended my love.But my heart was too powerful to end because I had her near my side..(From the story)This is just about how love could turn so violent in so little time.

Tags:Futanari,Shemales,Girl with a Dick,He-Hermaphodite(I couldn't spell this word to save my life),Furries,Mindless sex,Dubious Consent,Amenisa,Forgetting,Mind Control,Explict Sexual Content.Song Lyrics.Rape(I guess),Vaginal Sex,Different Positions(Actually No.I just put that there to make it interesting and make you guys read this stuff I type)

Dated: ** _May 25,2016_**

_A/N:Stories come to me in seconds as soon as I listen to a specific song and I like Get Away From Murder by Jefree Star and I'm not quite sure how this could go with this story but I just put it there because...I wanted to put it there,It's not my fault,I just go with the plot bunny for this stuff,Ask him,He's the one who made me do this._

_Get Away With Murder by Jefree Star_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder_

_You should've known from the start it wouldn't last forever_

_I can't control myself_

_I feel like someone else_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder_

* * *

One stab to hurt could've ended my life.One stab to my heart could've ended my love.But my heart was too powerful to end because I had her near my side..

I could enjoy her taste on my tongue,the feel of her hand on my body,the heat that beamed off her skin and onto my skin,making me burn and cause flames to ignite inside of my body. I wanted her all,everything that she had...I wanted her heart,her love,her body.Everything that was in arms-reach seemed to be miles and miles away from me.

She could've ended my life with that knife she held in her hand,She could've destoryed me but she paused--Her eyes blown from the mind control that held her true self down and revealed a monstrous verison of her. I stood to my feet and she didn't threaten to stab me or kill me as I progressed over towards her.

"Please..."I murmured out as I got behind her,her body shivering and shaking from pain as she moved away,her heart denying this love we could have but...but the way she moved away from me made me feel as if she found me disgusting in this verison of her.

My heart ached and burned at this--I just wanted to hold her,touch her,squeeze her and make her feel this love we could have together with each other but instead,she was denying it- denying the things we did together before she was put into mind control and forced to change her personality and her whole life aspect and forget those she had any relationship with,Including me.Placing me as a target instead of her love.

"Amelia.."I said softly,my tone trying to be as calm as it could be but she didn't respond,She continued to shiver and shake with misunderstanding,with misconception and with confusion.

"I don't know who you are..."She suddenly said,My eyes widen with hurt and shock.'She doesn't know who I am?'I thought.

I just couldn't believe my ears...This couldn't have came from her mouth.I've know her for 3 years,longer than anyone's has ever known her since she was so private and so reserved to herself and only spoke to the people she perferred talking to,Preferably me.

"I don't know you,I don't want to know neither!I'll just kill you and finish the job."She said and she whipped around,her tail bristled and raised along with her fur and I slowly backed back as she got closer,my tears threatening to fall from my eyes.I just couldn't believe it.

Then something sparked in me...Something telling me to make her remember me,Know who I am.It was dark and deep in the pit of my stomach,A mixture--A conjuction of feelings combining to the point that they were boiling in my blood.

A strange deranged rage caught itself in my throat then in the back of my head,memories of us ran through my head like a wave,washing my brain and draining it in memories of the two of us,Then something else...a voice came into my head.

 _'Make her remember you...Make her remember the love you had...'_ It said but I responded to it, _'I can't hurt her...I just can't...'_

It responded back, _'This is your last chance Kas...Make her remember this love you had...Make her remember...._ '

The rage made my throat burn and made my stomach turn and coil into knots and then she got closer to me and I opened my eyes blinking away the tears,I didn't even knew that I even had them closed.

She brought the hand that had the knife in it up but before she bring it down,I placed my feet firmly on the wall I backed up against and I pounced onto her,knocking her down and knocking the knife out of her hand and she started to fight viciously,her hand searching for the knife but my tail wrapped around the demonic like blade and tossed it into a wall,piercing through the clay of the brick and staying there.

"I'll make you remember me...One way or the other."I said in a suddenly hoarse tone,growling as she growled viciously up at me,her black eyes blown,"Get the fuck off me!"

"I won't until you remember me."I replied,my tail slinking through her fur that cover her chest and revealed her rosey pink nipples that harden instantly due to the slightly brisk air.

"Amelia...Do you remember this?"I asked as I put my lips to one of her hardening buds and she slowly stopped her vicious fighting and her chest was heaving as it rose slowly then fell quickly.

"S-Stop it!"She shouted out but then my tail slinked up to her muzzle,muffling her shouts by shoving the tough part of my tail into her mouth just to keep her quiet.

I felt her trying to bite through it with the sharpest of her teeth but that was just coaxing me to go even further with this.

My paw moved over to the other untouched nipple and began to rub it between my furry palms as she groaned muffledly.I purred against her nipple,making more muffled sounds flutter from her full lips,vibrating through my tail and into my body.

I pulled off her nipple with a loud obscene pop as I looked up at her blown eyes and I smirked,"I hope you can remember this,Because if you can't...this'll hurt."

I got ontop of her fully so that my breast were against hers,my nipples rubbing against hers and sending prickles of pleasure through my body and I felt my dick slide from its sheath that it hide in and it slowly rose out of it.

It was pink and hard,the tip dripping with pre-cum already and twitching with anticipation.I smirked devilishly as I rubbed the tip of it against her clit,making her arch her back and jolt but I looked up at her and I saw a frown on her face even though her face was stuffed with my tail.

My feeling somehow dissipated into the wind as soon as I pushed into her pussy,Her eyes were full blown as she screamed muffledly and she clenched,making me groan in pleasure and I instantly started thrusting,I wanted her to remember me.I wanted her remember this dick that she was always pierced on,Night and Day,I could go all night non-stop--Different positions every 20 mintues,making the day drag out into the night which made me feel so good.

I saw saliva ooze from her lips as I started to fuck that pussy that I made mine way before anyone else could get it like a pro.I smirked,my fur bristled and my nipples rubbing against her,egging me own.

 _'That's it,Make her remember you.'_ The voice in my head said and I moaned and I pulled my tail out of her mouth.I claimed it before she could say anything,my muzzle on her muzzle and I blocked off anything that she tried to say.

Then I pulled away,saliva connecting our lips and I saw her eyes slowly go back normal and I heard her gasp out in a soft voice as I began to rock my cock into her sweet spot,"Kas..."

"That's it."I moaned out and I started to increase my pace,my tail curling around hers as she interlocked her paw with my paw,holding that position as I sealed it with a kiss.

This heat inside of me was ignited as I felt her heartbeat match mine,My pace erratic,My body ticking like a timebomb as I felt my body lose itself.I was pushed over the edge in seconds as I groaned into her mouth,coming hard and strong.

I broke the kiss,white hot pleasure cutting through my brain as she murmured out,"Kasey..."I knew she climaxed hard because I felt something sticky against my body and then finally the mind control washed away.

I passed out on her body,my cock out of her warmth and my body wrapping around around her warmth as she nuzzled into my neck,making my heartbeat ignite and send shockwaves through my body,making me smile.

One stab to the heart could've ended my life,One stab to the heart could've ended my love but she didn't stab me..My heart was too powerful,Full of toxic love that was burning through my veins but I didn't care because the burn was what made me love her.

 

The End

 


End file.
